Dance in the Fire
by Princess of Attitude
Summary: Sam, Dom's BFF, left six years ago to live her life as a dancer. Now she's back and engaged, still harbouring a secret love she thought she had left behind. Dom's upset about the engagement and finally realizes how much he truly cares about Sam. DTOC DTL


Dance in the Fire

Disclaimer: Why bother? We all know I don't own crap! Ps. This is by my very bert friend Mackenzie.

Summary: This takes place before Brian shows up…ok, he never showed up. In fact, he died in a terrible car crash on his way to LA, but that's not really important, now, is it? Anyways, the actual story idea. Right. Here it is. Dominic and Sam used to be best friends. In fact, they were inseparable. Before Dom and Letty got together, everyone thought that they would make the cutest couple ever. Sam always hated Letty, so when Dom and Letty get together she hangs out less with Dom. He hangs with Letty most of the time so he and Sam drift apart; Dom forgets to keep the promises he made to Sam, he completely forgets she's with him when Letty's with him, and he begins to pretend they were never friends. Sam left with her dance team for Massachusetts. Now she's back, and engaged to her dance partner. When Dom finds out, he realizes something he never noticed before. He realizes that no amount of apologies or love will get his friend back. She's lost to him forever…R&R NOW!

Chapter 1: You Found Me

XOXOXOXO

_Sam_

XOXOXOXO

Everyone always told me I was gorgeous with my long, silky, jet black hair that falls in loose curls down to my waist, my soft, smooth, delicate, slightly suntanned skin, my bright, perky, sea-green eyes, and my womanly, curvaceous, slim, firm body. They told me I could do anything with my life and I could get places, because not only of my looks, but because of my determination and my beautiful personality. I didn't care what people thought, I loved me for me, and I wouldn't change to make someone like me.

I never used to be like that. I used to lock myself in my bedroom as soon as I got home and stay on the computer until I got tired. It was the same routine every day, get up, go to school, come home, do my homework, and go on the computer to write in my journal about how much life sucked. I thought life was pretty pathetic. I hated it when I would go on a bus and see some man read his newspaper so he didn't have to look a cripple in the eye and offer him his seat. I hated it when I would walk through the halls in my school and see people talking about people behind their backs, or even to their face. Life was just…so stupid.

The only thing that ever made a difference for me was when my daily routine broke on Saturdays and Sundays. Every afternoon I would spend hours and hours at a dance school, doing hip-hop, ballet, classic dances…I did clinics and that was the only thing that kept me going, kept me from killing myself. Then one day I walked into my dance school to see a mother signing up her son, who was begging her not to do it because he had a reputation to keep. The way he acted to kind to her, yet despised her for what she was doing made me laugh. He must have heard me because he froze when he saw me.

That's how it all started. We became dance partners and I made him love dance. He didn't tell anyone because he said he had a reputation to keep. Then, after his year of dance was over, he stopped all together. I began to talk to him in the hallways between classes and our friendship grew. I changed entirely, beginning to love life. I no longer noticed all the pathetic things about life, but rather all the good things that happened. I noticed when the flowers were in bloom, or when someone helped an old lady across the street, or when people complimented other people in school. Though his passion was cars and he tried to get me into them, I kept my passion for dance.

On the weekdays after school and homework I would always work with him and his dad in the garage, practicing my dance while we worked. On the weekends, I would go back to the dance school, though I spent less time there and more time with him and his other best friend. The three of us made the perfect trio, people were always saying. We were inseparable and everyone seemed to love the change in me. I hade more friends in school and all the people at the dance school always wanted to hang out with me. I spent a lot of time with other friends too, as years went on, but I spent most of my free time with him and his pother best friend.

Then of course, there was the annoying little girl in the background, about two years younger than us. She was always interested in him, trying to follow him around all the time and get his attention. He was too busy paying attention to me and our other best friend to pay much attention to her. Then we were invited to the little girl's 16th birthday party. He noticed her and everything went downhill from there…

XOXOXOXO

_Author_

XOXOXOXO

"Why are we at this girl's sweet sixteen birthday party again?" Vince asked and Sam and Dominic shrugged.

"Mom said it would be impolite if we didn't go. She also rambled on about how much the girl changed or whatever…What's her name again?" Dom asked and Vince shrugged.

"Lenny or something like that," Sam said and shrugged again.

"It's Letty, people," a nasty voice sneered from behind them. They turned to see one of Letty's friends from school, Brittany. Sam rolled her eyes and Dom just ignored her. Vince scowled in return, about to say something rude in reply.

"Letty," Sam said and rolled her eyes again. "Who names their kid Letty? Where do you get a name like that?"

"Maybe her mom was high when she named her," Dom suggested with a grin and Sam laughed. Vince was too busy in a heated argument with Brittany to pay any attention. Suddenly Letty walked into the room, her eyes locking with Dom's. Dom was speechless as he looked Letty up and down. Sam looked at her and scowled. Letty had gone from annoying little girl to irresistible woman overnight and Dom definitely noticed it. "Damn, Letty's hot."

"She reminds me of the prostitutes that sit on the corner of Ocean Avenue and Cherry Street," Sam said and rolled her eyes as Letty strutted in their direction. (I have no idea if those streets are in LA or not. I just got them from the song I was listening to while writing this, Ocean Avenue by some people or whatever.) Dom was too busy checking Letty out to pay any attention to Sam. Sam had to smack Dom in the face to get him to look at her. "Can we ditch this place? This party sucks." Dom shook his head no.

"Not yet. I wanna get a date with Ms. Gorgeous over there," Dom said with a grin and pointed towards Letty. Suddenly Letty walked over to them and smiled sweetly at Dom.

"Hi, Dom," Letty said seductively and Dom couldn't resist. He had pulled Letty into his arms and began whispering things into Letty's ear, making her giggle and smile. Sam sighed and turned away, trying to keep her face impassive. She walked over to a corner and watched Vince argue with Brittany with a smile. Vince loved arguing with the people he hated and trying to beat them up, if they weren't girls.

"Yo, Vince!" Sam called with her hands cupped around her mouth. Vince turned to look at her and rolled his eyes.

"Yo, Samantha!" Vince called back. He only ever called Sam by her full name when she interrupted him from one of his arguments and he didn't want her to.

"It's Sam, bucko!" Sam said and ran over. She looked over Vince's shoulder to see Dom and Letty making out and rolled her eyes. She nodded in their direction and Vince looked over, grinning at the sight.

"So he's finally with the girl," Vince said. He glanced at Sam and then looked back at Dom as he said his next sentence. "I never imagined him with her. I always though he'd be with…" Vince stopped suddenly, remembering who he was talking to.

"With who?" Sam asked curiously and Vince shrugged. Sam knew he didn't want to tell her, but he'd come around….hopefully. Sam only smiled weakly and began walking towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Vince called after her and Sam shrugged. She opened the door and lingered in the doorway, watching Dom and Letty with a thoughtful look.

"To dance," she finally replied and then closed the door behind her. Vince sighed and turned back towards Brittany, only to see she had left. Vince knew that Sam only left parties and public events to dance when something was on her mind that she needed to get rid of. He'd go find her later. He knew where she was going. She always went to a secluded area of the beach when she had to clear her mind and did the most peaceful dance she new, ballet. Vince looked back over at Dom and sighed. _'I never imagined him with her,'_ Vince repeated to himself in his mind. _'I always thought he'd be with…'_ Vince wasn't sure if he wanted to finish that thought, but he did anyways. _'You, Sam. I always thought he'd be with you…'_

XOXOXOXO

_Sam_

XOXOXOXO

My life went downhill from there. Dom always spent most of his time with Letty. Most of the time he completely forgot I existed. I found myself dancing more and more and spending less and less time with him. I changed again, but I only felt more depressed and lonely. When I smiled it wasn't a real smile; when I laughed it wasn't a real laugh. No. I saved those for Dom…

It wasn't until after he had broken promise after promise to me that I realized that I missed his company. I missed being with him, I missed him. It was then that I realized that I loved him and I stopped trying to break him and Letty apart. He was happy with her and all I wanted was for him to be happy. Letty still hated me, no matter how nice I tried to be. Vince always stuck up for me when Letty insulted me while Dom just sat there, not saying anything. Then Vince stopped hanging with me and more with Dom and Letty. It had been after I had walked into Dom's bedroom to see him talking with Vince. Vince had looked sorry for me and had said nothing as he left. I missed him too. He had been the brother I had never had and I realized that after I had left LA all together.

It was two years later, just before I heard Dom went to Loptoc when I left LA. About a month before that I hade made my mind up when I realized Dom could never love me the way he seemed to love Letty. He had broken another promise to me. He hadn't come to my dance recital when he had said he would. When I left LA I left with my dance team to go on a world competition. That kept me busy for a few months when we kept winning and after we had won the World Championship of National Dance I had been offered jobs from different places as a dancer. I joined one of them, the one that was farthest away from La actually.

I won't go there because all of that isn't really all that important in the story. I'll go to what is important. I'll tell you about the day I decided to leave LA for good. Then I'll tell you about the last words I said to Dom before boarding the bus that would take me away from LA forever….well almost forever. I didn't know I'd come back six years later…

XOXOXOXO

_Author_

XOXOXOXO

Dom and Letty talked and laughed as they worked on the piece of crap for a car. Dom didn't hear Sam walk into the garage in the dance outfit she wore during practices.

"This car is a piece of shit," Dom said and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Letty laughed and grinned at him. She kissed him on the cheek and Dom was about to kiss her on the lips when Sam made her presence known.

"Beautiful car you've got there," Sam said sarcastically, noticing the peeling paint, the cracked windows, and the dented frame.

"Dom just said it was a piece of shit," Letty sneered at Sam, who rolled her eyes in reply.

"It's called sarcasm, smart one. Wait, that was sarcasm as well….just in case you didn't know. After all, you're not really smart…" Sam said and Dom sighed, rolling his eyes. Dom turned to face Sam and smiled, stepping in front of Letty.

"Can I help you, Samantha?" Dom asked and Sam choked, trying to keep from laughing.

"What's with the full names, _Dominic_? If this some sort of formal occasion that I didn't know about? If I had known I would have dressed up," Sam said with a smile. She saw Dom's lips twitch upwards, but he rolled his eyes when she saw Letty whack him.

"What do you want, Sam?" Dom tried again and Sam sighed, smiling weakly.

"I just wanted to remind you of my dance recital this Friday. You promised to come…" Sam trailed off when Dom kicked the car next to him.

"Shit!" he yelled and leaned against it. Letty came out from behind him and smirked triumphantly at Sam.

"He can't go," Letty sneered. "He's racing that night. He doesn't care about your stupid dance recitals anyways…"

"I do care, Letty," Dom interrupted and covered his face with his hands. "I completely forgot, Sam…"

"It's ok," Sam replied, smiling weakly.

"No it's not! God damn it! I should have remembered…I promise I'll make the next one. I promise!"

"There isn't going to be a next one, Dom."

"What?"

"This is the last recital of the season and after that my dance team…we've been accepted by the competition and if we win and go on to bigger sections of it, we may never have a recital again. At least not for a long time."

"Well at least you'll still be in LA, or California."

"You don't get it, do you? This is a world wide competition and we won't even stay in the US for this."

"Oh…are you going to go?"

"I don't know, Dom…maybe." Sam tried to hold back her tears as she turned to leave the garage.

"You can't leave, Sam! California's your home! It's where you belong!" The tears slowly fell down Sam's cheeks as she tried to keep her temper in check, ignoring Dom the best she could. Dom just shook his head unbelievably and went back to work on the car. Vince entered to the garage, giving Sam a look of sadness and mouthing sorry. "Get over here, Vince and help me with his fucking car!" Vince hurried over, frightened of Dom at the moment. He could tell by the way Dom sounded that he was completely pissed. Sam sighed, not knowing why the fact that her going off to a world wide dance competition would make Dom mad.

**1 Month Later…**

Sam entered the Toretto house late that evening, trying to figure out how she'd tell Dom. Dom was in his room looking over a model of a car Jesse had made him while Jesse explained what he wanted to do with it. When Sam entered Dom's bedroom Jesse left, not wanting to stay in case something bad happened. Dom had been acting really weird around Sam lately and Sam had stopped showing up completely after a week.

"Dom," Sam whispered once Jesse closed the door behind him. Dom froze at the sound of her voice, but didn't look up. He ignored her and went back to turning over the model in his hands. "Dom, please look at me…"

"What do you want, Samantha?" Dom hissed, looking angrily at her. Sam sighed and shook her head.

"You know what? Nevermind. I won't even bother. You're too pissed for no goddamn reason…" Sam turned around and put her hand on the doorknob when she felt a hand gently turn her around. She came face to face with Dom, who gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Sam…What did you want to tell me?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"You're leaving? Ok…Wait. Where?"

"I'm going to England with the dance team for the first part of the competition. If we win we go to Japan and after that France and I'm not sure where after that."

"You can't fucking leave!" Dom was very angry now.

"It's my life, Dom, not yours!" Sam was equally pissed now.

"This is LA…YOUR HOME!"  
"It's nice to know you suddenly care, you bastard! This place has never been my fucking home! Not since you started fucking that stupid bitch anyways…"

"Don't talk about her like that! Maybe you're the bitch!"

"Oh nice. Please, insult the girl who's only been one of your best friends since ninth grade. And after that bitch leaves you I'll still be here because that's what friends do. But please, make that girl hate you so when that bitch does leave you, you won't have anyone there!"

"Why the fuck do you care so much about me liking that girl anyways?" Sam opened her mouth to say something, but then stopped.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like you ever gave a damn about me anyways…I used to be something. Now I'm just like she used to be, that annoying little girl in the background. She hates me so you hate me. And you turned Vince against me too. Thanks. It's nice to feel hated by everyone…Thank you so fucking much!" Sam turned around to open the door, but she was roughly turned around and she found herself once again looking into the angry eyes of Dom. Suddenly all the hate from his eyes faded and he was calm.

"I don't hate you, Sam. I never did. It's just…I hate you so much right now!" It was the first thing that Dom could think of and he mentally slapped himself for saying it.

"Fuck you, Dom…" Sam tried to turn around again, but she was roughly turned around for the third time that day. She could see the hurt in Dom's eyes and Sam wanted to cry. The tears came and she let them fall, wanting Dom to know how much he had hurt her first.

"You hurt me, Dom. My life sucked and then you came. You turned it all around and I thought I had finally found some friends. Then you started seeing that bitch and suddenly you hate me. Thanks for letting me know that not even friends can be trusted. Not even friends will ever be there. Thanks for letting me know that life really does suck. Thanks so fucking much!"

"I…I'm sorry, Sam," Dom whispered and Sam avoided his gaze. She couldn't turn around because he had her pinned to the door so she couldn't just walk away. Dom brought a hand up to her face and gently made her look at him. Sam didn't know why she did what she did next. She used her hands to grab his face and pull his lips against hers. Everything else took place smoothly from there. It was a night of passion, love, and hate. In those moments they showed everything they felt, hoping everything would go away and be back to normal in the morning.

Very early the next morning Sam's eyes fluttered open. She felt oddly warm and she suddenly realized she was in someone's arms. Her back was to the man's chest. His arms were wrapped around her waist, his head buried in her neck, and their legs were entwined. Sam turned around to face the man, him moving his head in his sleep so he could once again bury it in her neck. Sam smiled, tears once more coming to her eyes as she realized she was in the arms of Dom.

Ever so slowly she slipped out from underneath the blankets and then out of the bed completely. She got dressed and called her mom, telling her to drop off her bags at the place where the dance bus was supposed to pick them up. Sam hung up and turned to look at Dom smiling once more. She opened the door and turned to look at him once more.

"I love you, Dom," Sam whispered and Dom stirred in his sleep, a smile coming to his angelic (as Sam put it) face. "I always have…" Sam closed the bedroom door and quietly slipped out of the house. Sam waited by the bus stop with the rest of the dance team a few hours after she left the house, talking quietly with them. They were all tired as they had all gotten up early. The bus pulled up and while they all boarded, Sam knew Dom was still sleeping peacefully, not knowing she had left. Sam stared out the window as the bus pulled out of the stop and towards the airport. They were going far away from LA, the place Dom had called home for Sam. Only one thought ran through Sam's head as they drove away.

_'You found me, Dom, when no one else was looking. You helped me up when I was in my weakest moments. For that, I am truly grateful. You found me, Dom….I love you and I always have. Thank you…please don't forget me…please…'_

Ok. Chapter 1 is done. What do you guys think? I liked it….and even if you don't like it…I'm going to continue anyways! XD Anywho…..please review so I know what you guys think! Thanks! XD


End file.
